Song fics
by Shirina
Summary: this is a bunch of avatar songfics set to disney music
1. Can You Feel The Love Tomight

Ok so these might not be very good but I had fun writing them! This 1 is using the song Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Zuko and Iroh have been traveling w/ Aang and co. for a while.

_I can see what's happening_

_(What?)_

_And they don't have a clue_

_(Who?)_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two._

_(Oh.)_

Sokka glared at the retreating backs of Katara and Zuko, _finding food_ what do they think I am some sort of idiot. Sokka turned to look at Aang he still didn't have a clue, when he figured it out his heart would break.

_Ze sweet caress of twilight_

Zuko looked sidelong at Katara the soft twilight made her seem even more beautiful.

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

Iroh looked after his nephew and shook his head, he knew what would happen if Aang found out what was going on between Zuko and Katara.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Katara breathed in the sweet smell of summer; she looked at Zuko who was walking so close to her their arms touched.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

Should I tell her about my father Zuko suddenly wondered, Katara had asked him many times how he had gotten the scar, he had said that he didn't want to talk about it. Really he was afraid of what she should think if she found out the truth about his family.

_(AN I know that is kinda stupid but I couldn't think of anything that fit there.)_

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

Katara frowned as she thought about all the things Zuko wouldn't tell her. There was something- some dark secret.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

Zuko turned to Katara he pulled her closer and their lips met.

_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

Aang stared in horror at Katara and Zuko kissed, he sped away crying softly.

_His carefree days with us are history_

Sokka stood up as Aang went running by, he looked in the direction Zuko and Katara had gone he sighed and ran after Aang.

_In short, our pal is doomed_


	2. A Whole New World

**I forgot to do this last time: I own NOTHING! **

**Here is my explination for this 1: Azula and Aang have been meeting secretly, they have fallen in love, duh.**

**This is using the song A whole new world**

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

Aang reache dout his arm and helped Azula onto Appa he smiled at he ras he soflty said, "Yip yip" Appa took off and flew into the star filled sky.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

The bison flew low over the sea the stars and moon were reflected in the rippeling water.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Aang had a moment of doupt as he thought of Katara, Sokka, and Toph sleeping back on the shore but as he looked at Azula the doupt vanished and he took her hand.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

Azula gasped as Appa flew higher, it was beautiful, she moved closer to Aang and rested her head on his shoulder she breathed, "It's soo beautiful, Aang."

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Aang sighed he hated to end this peaceful moment-possibly their last- but he said. "what now?" Azula turned to look at him she said, "we'll have to go back." Aang shook his head, "things can NEVER be the same now." "no, they can't be the same. I'll help you, we can do what we have to, TOGETHER."

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

And in the soft light of the moon they kissed.

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_


	3. I Can Go The Distance

**I have said this before and I will say it again- I do not own avatar or Hercules. This song is from the Disney version of Hercules the song is called I Can Go The Distance.**

_**I have often dreamed**_

_**Of a far off place**_

_**Where a hero's welcome**_

_**Would be waiting for me**_

_**Where the crowds will cheer**_

_**When they see my face**_

_**And a voice keeps saying**_

_**This is where I'm meant to be**_

Zuko lay on his back looking up at the moon and stars wishing he was somewhere else-anywhere else- Iroh was sitting by the fire drinking tea. They were almost at Ba Sing Say Zuko didn't really think it was the best place to go but they were going. He closed his eyes…_he was walking through a mass of people they were all cheering. He noticed someone walking in front of him he walked up and realized it was the avatar. Someone pushed him ahead of the avatar the crowd started shouting 'Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!' he looked back the avatar, and the water tribe boy and girl and some blind girl in green were smiling at him…_

_**I'll be there someday**_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**I will find my way**_

_**If I can be strong**_

_**I know ev'ry mile**_

_**Will be worth my while**_

_**When I go the distance**_

_**I'll be right where I belong**_

Zuko looked at Iroh and snapped, "Hurry up, I want to get to Ba Sing Say as soon as we can!" Iroh looked up from his tea and asked, "Why are you in such a rush?" Zuko thought for a second the real reason was his dream, he didn't understand it but he knew he needed to get to Ba Sing Say. "It's only a matter of time before Azula finds us again and you said we would be safe there."

_**Down an unknown road**_

_**To embrace my fate**_

_**Though the road may wander**_

_**It will lead me to you**_

_**And a thousand years**_

_**Would be worth the wait**_

_**It may take a lifetime**_

_**But somehow I'll see it through**_

Zuko and Iroh walked down the road, Zuko was lost in thought trying to figure out exactly what his dream meant… He knew he had to find the avatar that was obvious. And he knew that whatever he had to do to get to that future it would be worth it.

_**And I won't look back**_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**And I'll stay on track**_

_**No I won't accept defeat**_

_**It's an uphill slope**_

_**But I won't lose hope**_

_**Till I go the distance**_

_**And my journey is complete**_

As Zuko reached the top of the hill he looked down at Ba sing say he smiled and knew that this was it whatever he had to do it would start here.

_**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**_

_**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**_

_**Like a shooting star**_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**I will search the world**_

_**I will face its harms**_

_**I don't care how far**_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**Till find my hero's welcome**_

_**Waiting in your arms...**_

Zuko glared at the guard and repeated, "let us in." the guard shook his head and said, "For the LAST TIME, I was told not to let anybody in." "Why?" Iroh asked the guard said, "the war. The Avatar is here and we can't trust anybody." "Is there anyway we can get in?" Iroh said holding out a handful of gold and silver coins. The guard nodded grabbed the coin and hissed, "shhh don't tell anybody, there's a door over there." He stomped and a small entrance way appeared Zuko and Iroh slipped through it.

_**I will search the world**_

_**I will face its harms**_

_**Till find my hero's welcome**_

_**Waiting in your arms...**_

Zuko walked away from the store Iroh was in hoping to find the avatar, instead he found the avatars flying bison he walked over quickly when he realized that someone was trying to BUY the bison, he stopped and waited for a second wondering what on earth he was doing… as he stepped over and said, "How much for the flying bison?" the man (selling appa) looked startled then said, "15 gold pieces." Zuko winced mentally but he told himself it was worth it he handed over the 15 gold coins and looked up at Appa wondering what he was going to do now…WHEN Aang came running up he looked furious Katara Sokka and Toph followed him, Aang shouted, "What are you doing with APPA!" "Calm down, Avatar, I just saved your precious bison from being sold to the circus or something like that." Zuko snapped. Aang looked confused then asked, "you did?" Zuko nodded. Katara walked over and whispered something to Aang who smiled and nodded then said hopefully, "Zuko…Could you teach me fire bending?" Zuko agreed.

**THE END **(of this songfic)


End file.
